bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Projectionist
is an antagonist that appears in Chapter 3 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. Resembling an ink figure with a projector for a head, he was the result of what happened to Norman Polk. Background Description The Projectionist is a tall humanoid-like creature that is nearly completely covered in ink and has a ink-speckled projector for a head. Several long, hanging black wires are attached to the back and under his head, with the longer wire attaching to his right ankle. He has a film reel stuck into his left shoulder. If looked at very closely, the Projectionist seems to wear a shirt almost completely covered with ink-stains, and rolled-up sleeves. He also wear pants with a rolled-up left pant leg and a pair of large boots. He has a speaker coming from the middle of his chest. On the top of both hands and his knuckles there are white stripes. The Projectionist makes noises that sound like rattling chains whenever he moves. Behavior The Projectionist has the ability of projecting light from the projector where his head should be, similar in use of an actual flashlight helmet/headwear. Henry can avoid being seen by the Projectionist by hiding in one of the Little Miracle Stations in the maze-like area. If Henry is caught by the Projectionist's light or shoots him with the Tommy Gun while not noticing, the Projectionist soon becomes aggressive, emitting a roar-like screech and then proceeds to chase after Henry. The Projectionist will stop running after Henry once fleeing far away from him or safely hides inside one of the Little Miracle Stations. Henry can attack and kill the Projectionist with the Gent pipe, the axe found in Grant's room, or the Tommy Gun if equipped. This may be difficult as the Projectionist is very tough, fast and the ink-flooded rooms may limit Henry's mobility. Hitting him with the axe or the Tommy Gun stunlocks him for a second, and hitting him with the Gent pipe makes the stun animation play, but does not actually hinder his attack. Using the Gent pipe, it takes more or less 72 hits to kill the Projectionist. Using the Tommy Gun will take 16 hits and using the axe will take 8 hits. Upon death, the light from his projector head turns off and he lets out an inhuman, high-pitched wail while falling forward to the ground. Appearances Chapter 3: Rise and Fall From Level 11, while doing errands for [["Alice"|"Alice"]], Henry first sees him wandering slowly in the small room, not noticing that Henry was there from the outside. Upon entering the room, the Projectionist will be gone, when he walks to the closed gate. Later, "Alice" sends Henry to the lowest level at Level 14 to collect the five inky hearts. She warns him to stay out of the Projectionist's light, as he wanders along the corridors. The Projectionist wanders through the maze-like area of the inky abyss, usually in a linear path. Henry will have a choice of either running and/or hiding from the Projectionist, or kill him with the Gent pipe, axe, or the Tommy Gun. Trivia * Killing the Projectionist will unlock the "Norman's Fate" achievement. The achievement's title reveals the evidence that the creature is indeed Norman himself. * The Projectionist's chase theme is "Reel Fear". This is a self-explanatory pun. * As Norman Polk himself, he is the second employee to be seen corrupted by unknown reasons to become an ink creature, the first being Sammy Lawrence. ** Unlike Sammy however, Norman completely lost his own personality, becoming a violent monster instead. * The Projectionist seems to be deaf as he is not able to hear the splashes of ink Henry causes. This further supports the need of the projector on his head. ** It is ironic how "Alice" tries to quiet down Henry even though the Projectionist can't hear. * The Projectionist is the only enemy whose corpse never disappears after being killed. * Sometimes, there is a lifesaving bug that causes the Projectionist to get stuck in one corner of the maze while his walking animation kept going. Though he never goes to chase after Henry upon getting caught, and gives Henry a safe opportunity to kill him. * Originally, the Projectionist was discarded during the production of the game, but was put back in again. This is due to it being fun to hide from him."7 BEHIND THE SCENES FACTS about "Bendy: Chapter Three"!" - 4:18 * Strangely if [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] is near the Projectionist, he will become covered in "Bendy's" ink-web. This can be only seen visibly if Henry manages to bring [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]] down to Level 14 with the elevator while doing this bug, as "Bendy" cannot spawn there. * When using hacks by teleporting to the waiting room where the Projectionist's walking by, the Projectionist will just simply vanish as soon as he reaches the blocked door. References Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Males